


Anything is Possible in Riverdale

by elvenloki



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Southside Serpent Original Character, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: - au where there's witches and other supernatural beings in riverdale- begins in 2.10Ophelia Loughty is a Southside Serpent whose family is mysteriously killed.





	1. It Echoes When I Breathe

 

_All you could smell was bleach. It was clean and strong and it took you a minute to realize you were in the hospital._

_It took you a second longer to remember what happened._

_You still felt the seat belt digging into your skin. The car was upside down and you couldn't see anything._

 

Your dream startled you awake and you found yourself on the couch in your grandmother's trailer. 

It was still dark out and the clock on the wall told you it was only three hours since you fell asleep. Too early for any teenager to be awake for school, but you knew you wouldn't be able to go back to bed so you decided to take a shower. Making your way to the bathroom, you stopped in the guest room - your new room - to get a change of clothes and a hair brush. 

You turned the knobs and winced as the shower screamed to life. Migraines have always plagued you but ever since the accident they where triggered by almost any sudden sound or bright light. 

From there, you turned towards the old mirror over the sink next to the toilet. Your face was still scarred, your eyes were sunken and an almost blackened shade of gray. There were a few scars scattered from your neck to your hairline and your bottom lip was finally almost healed from being cut. 

When the room started to fill with steam, you carefully took your t-shirt and leggings off, leaving them on the tiled floor and taking your hair out of it's hair tie. You stepped into the water and sighed contently when you were fully under the shower head. The water was hot, a nice contrast to the cold house. 

Finally, when the water was no longer warm enough to stand being under, you reached for a towel and began drying yourself off. After you finished putting clean clothes on, you checked your phone. The screen was severely shattered and it was a miracle it even still works. 

The lockscreen caught your attention. 

It was a candid photo Fangs took of you and Sweet Pea on one of the many days you hung out with the boys and Toni. You were in the Whyte Wyrm parking lot sitting on Sweet Pea's motorcycle, head laid against his back as he was sat in front of you laughing at something Toni had said. That day you and Toni had worked all day bar-tending and Fangs and Pea stayed to keep you both company. After your shifts you were so tired you didn't want to ride your motorcycle back home so Pea let you ride his and you ended up staying the night at his trailer. The next morning, your parents were waiting on you to get home and you got in a fight with them. 

Everything was so simple back then. 

You blinked the thoughts from your mind and checked the time. 

**_5:34 AM_ **

Sighing, you turned the light off and left the bathroom. 

The trailer was dark and smelled of beer, cigarettes and marijuana. The carpet was a disgusting, war-torn yellow shade and the walls were stained tan with nicotine. There was an old leather couch against the wall by the front door that was covered in woven blankets and quilted pillows. A wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch, and there were books and magazines thrown around it. 

Two plush reclining chairs with an end table between them sat across from the couch and coffee table. A TV was mounted on the wall above a bookcase. 

You flipped the light to your room on, and started looking through boxes for your school stuff. 

Since your grandmother got custody of you and you moved into her house a few weeks ago, you haven't been able to unpack your things completely. Most of your stuff was still in your family's old house. You didn't know when you would go back to get your things. You didn't even know if you could handle going back to that house.

The first box you searched you found your notebooks and a few pens. You put them in your book bag. It was a old hand-me-down from your mother's punk phase in the 1980's. It was made out of old blue jeans and was covered in sewn on patches, pins and drawn on symbols. 

Your grandmother's bedroom door opened and she stopped in your doorway. 

"Did you sleep?" Her head tilted inquisitively as she scanned the room before her. You shrugged.

"A little." You answered. 

"Do you want to stay home today?" 

"No. I have to go back to school, I feel like I'm on home arrest." You returned to putting things in your bag. 

"Okay. Do you want to stop by Pop's for breakfast? I can drive you to school before work." She started undoing her braid. 

"Um," You thought it over. You wanted to walk to see if Sweet Pea could take you but you haven't spoken to any of your friends since you were in the hospital. You didn't even know if they knew you were back. "I guess." You decided you'd just meet them at school. 

Your grandmother started getting ready for work while you sat in the living room and turned the TV on. The news was reporting on today being the first day Southside high students begin at their new schools. 

Southside High was shut down for drug activity while you were still in the hospital. Most of the students were transferred to Riverdale High, including you and your friends. 

 _"Today marks a month since Southside residents Cain and Eleanore Loughty were found dead alongside their twelve year old twins Corbin and Cleo in their Sunnyside Trailer Park home. Sheriff Keller has ruled the tragedy an animal attack."_   

"Dear child, don't watch this! Turn it off, you don't need to expose yourself to that." Your grandmother emerged from the hallway in a floor length floral skirt. She wore a long cardigan over a white tank top and her hair was long and dark against her pale skin. She checked the time on her watch and announced, "C'mon, dear, we have to go."

You turned the TV off and stood before pulling your Serpent jacket on and grabbing your bookbag and phone.

 

Pops was less busy than normal but still busier than empty. 

You followed your grandmother to your usual booth - in the corner furthest from the door - and sat across from her. 

"Castilia, Ophelia, how are you ladies doing?" Pop Tate asked, "We haven't seen either of you in here in a while." 

You smiled sheepishly. 

"I'm... hanging in there, Pop. Thank you." 

"Well, if you need anything, let me know." He patted your shoulder. "Anyway, what do you want to order this morning?" Castilia spoke first.

"I would like a coffee, black, and," she flipped the menu over, "Hash browns and eggs, over easy please. And toast." 

Pop turned toward you. 

"An iced coffee and strawberry oatmeal." Your go to breakfast. 

"Alright then, I'll have that right out for you two." 

Looking around the diner, you noticed people staring at you. It didn't shock you. Everyone knew who you were now. 

Plus the jacket probably didn't help, either.

"So," Castilia grabbed your attention, "are you nervous?" 

Her asking that didn't shock you either. She was never the type to beat around the bush when it came to anything. Your dad was the same way.

"I don't really know." You started playing with the salt shaker, pouring some into your hand. "I don't know what to expect." You licked the salt from your hand.

"If you need to come home, just call me. I'll pick you up." Pop Tate arrived to the booth with a tray of your food and drinks.

"Okay, here you guys go. And don't worry about the check. It's on the house." 

"Pop," Castilia shook her head. "It's okay, we can pay for this." 

"Cas, I wasn't able to go to the funeral. Consider this my apology." 

At that he left to the kitchen before Castilia could argue. 

 

 


	2. The Snakes Start to Sing

Full _moon._

_The smell of blood hung thick through the air, even as the rain poured down._

_The front door was hanging on the hinges, glass broken and artificial light poured onto the grass mixing with the moonlight._  

_Ophelia stood in the entryway. She scanned the living room before she screamed. Her entire family was dead._

_The first thing noticed was blood. It was covering the carpet and furniture and the walls. The bodies of Cain, her father, Eleanor, her mom, and the twins, Corbin and Cleo, were completely ripped up. The body parts had teeth marks and claw marks slicing through them._

_Ophelia, shaking and terrified, fell to her hands and knees._

 

 Riverdale High was already more intimidating than Southside High. The red bricked, two story building stood menacingly against the early morning sky. 

You pulled your bookbag on and started walking into the school, determined to make it to the bathroom before you started panicking. 

Luckily, it seemed the only people at school so far were teachers and band students so the halls were pretty barren. 

You looked at yourself in the girl's bathroom mirror, trying to decide if you should have worn this outfit. It was a basic one. An old  _The Kinks_ t-shirt that used to be your fathers fit oversized over your shoulders. It was torn and thin from being well-worn. You had fishnets on under medium wash mom jeans that you cut holes in and you had black Doc Martens with the strings knotted. Bracelets lined your arms under your jacket. Your hair was sloppily straightened and half up in a bun. 

 The door opened, revealing none other than Toni Topaz, in all her pink haired glory. 

"Oh! Ophelia! I've missed you!" Toni beamed. "Come here, girl!" She pulled you into a hug. The first one you've had in a few weeks. 

You giggled. 

"Listen, I'm glad you're here," She pulled your hair behind your ear lovingly. "but are you sure you want to be here _now?"_

"I'm okay, really. I had to get out of the house." You smiled. "Besides, it's the first day for the Southsiders and I'm not gonna let Sweet Pea and Fangs start any fights on the first day." Toni giggled at that. 

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon, the boys might be here now and I know Sweet Pea is just dying to hold you." Toni threw her arm around your shoulder. You were vaguely the same size as her.

She lead you towards the front door, narrowly avoiding the glares from Northside students. 

The chatter from the halls died down quickly when Southside students entered the school. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

You searched the faces of your peers, looking for your boyfriend. He was taller than almost everyone in the hall so it didn't take long to find him. When he saw you, he smiled and it melted your heart. Sweet Pea shoved his way past everyone to get to you. 

"Hey, O." His arms wrapped around you, his face resting in your hair. 

"Pea." The reunion was cut short when Fangs showed up.

"Loughty, long time no see." He hugged you. 

"True that, Fogarty." You giggled. When you pulled away you noticed Jughead standing next to Toni. He smiled shyly towards you. Neither of you had ever really been friends. In fact, you actually hated him when you first met. He was self righteous and refused to accept his Serpent blood, which made your boil. 

"Come on guys." He announced to the Serpents who then started following him through the school, mostly just because no one was familiar with this place. 

You held Sweet Pea's hand as the group walked towards a table where Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews were stood. 

"Friends." Veronica seemed giddy. "On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school! To ease this transition, I've set up a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extracurriculars." She smiled, confident. "We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale." Suddenly, a voice rang out over the crowd. 

"Stand down, Eva Peron!" Everyone turned to see Cheryl Blossom, in a red dress and thigh high boots gliding down the steps, next to Reggie Mantle. Veronica rolled her eyes as the Serpents braced themselves for more bigotry. You turned to Toni to see she was positively fuming. 

"There is the school spirit I so fondly remember." Jughead barked. 

"Cheryl. No one invited Fascist Barbie to the party." Veronica challenged. Cheryl and Reggie stopped walking a few feet away from the group. 

"Wrong, Veronica, no one invited Southside scum to our school." She smirked devilishly. "Listen up, Ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers. So please, do us all a favor, and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways."

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" Toni interjected and stepped forward, prompting you to let go of Sweet Pea's hand to step up with her. Cheryl stepped towards Toni.

"Happily, Queen of the Buckers." Archie stepped between Cheryl and Toni.

"Okay... guys, everyone can we just put our Northside-Southside differences apart and start over?" He pleaded. "A new slate?" 

"Mmm. You don't speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews." Reggie argued. "And need I remind you, these greaser-snakes showed up at your place trying to  kick your ass." 

Sweet Pea pushed in front of you and Toni. 

"Happy to finish what was started." You and Fangs grabbed him before he could do any harm. 

"God, I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now." Veronica shouted, looking at Sweet Pea and then Reggie. 

"All right. That's enough pomp and circumstance. Everyone, lets get to class. Now." Principle Weatherbee interrupted, breaking apart the crowd. For now. 

Fangs pushed Sweet Pea to walk and you and Toni followed, glaring at the Northsiders who started the argument to begin with. You followed Sweet Pea and Fangs into homeroom, taking a seat between Toni and Fangs while Sweet Pea sat behind you. 

Most of the former Southside High students shared the same homeroom and other classes. Something Weatherbee thought of in effort to 'keep the peace' but you suspected it was to separate the _good_ from the _bad_. 

 

During lunch, you and your friends gathered in the student lounge. Toni, Fangs and Jughead sat on leather chairs and you sat on the bright red couch between Sweet Pea and someone you didn't really know. 

"I don't think we've properly met. Veronica Lodge." She held her hand out to Toni. 

"Of the Park Avenue Lodges." Jughead raised his pinky as he shoved a chip into his mouth. Toni took her hand. 

"Toni. Topaz." She shook her hand. 

"Oh, like the purple-colored gemstone." Veronica smiled. Toni nodded. "Love it." 

"And, I'm Josie McCoy." A girl announced. "Formerly of the Pussycats, now just Josie." You could tell she was sad. "And this is Kevin." Josie gestured towards the kid next to you on the couch. 

Kevin looked at Fangs, who sat across from him, eating a Twizzler. 

"What's your name?" 

"Fogarty. Or you can call me Fangs." He smiled, and Kevin smiled back.  You and Toni shared a look. "Your name's Keller, right?" 

"How did you know that?" Kevin questioned. 

"Joaquin and I used to hang out. He talked about you all the time." Kevin raised an eyebrow at that. 

 "You guys" Yes, you, come with me." Principal Weatherbee interrupted the conversion, again. "Now!" 

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as they gathered their things to follow him. He lead you all to the foyer of the school hallway, where Reggie and other Bulldogs where stood looking smug. 

On the school insignia there was a painted on green snake. 

"Which one of you defaced our school seal with this graffiti?" Weatherbee shouted. 

"This is what they do, Principal Weatherbee." Reggie shrugged. "They tag their turf." Fangs and Sweet Pea shared an angry look. 

"My God, Reggie, could you be anymore transparent?" Veronica snapped at him. Reggie smiled in return. 

"Effective immediately, no gang behavior of any kind will be tolerated at my school." Weatherbee stated in an authoritarian tone. "As of this moment, no more Serpent Jackets."

"What!" Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea said in unison. 

"Oh my god." You yelled in anger.

"No more Serpent Jackets!" Weatherbee repeated himself. "All tattoos are to be covered. Possession of any gang paraphernalia whatsoever will lead to immediate suspension. Are we clear?" The hallway was silent other than a sigh from Jughead. "That's all." He excused himself, leaving the Reggie and the Bulldogs to smile smugly at the Serpents. Your blood boiled. 

"I'm gonna rip that smile off your fucking face." You hissed. You never were any good at holding in your anger.

"Try it, Princess." Reggie stepped towards you. You charged forward until you were a foot away from him. He was taller than you so you had to tilt your head as you glared at him. You could feel his breathe on your face. You were so angry you couldn't see anything. You felt a power surge from inside you and suddenly the light above you shattered into a million little pieces, sending hot glass hurdling down over your head and Reggie's. 

"Ophelia!" Sweet Pea ran towards you to pull you away but it was too late. 

The last thing you saw was Sweet Pea's face as he held you in his arms, cradling you as he walked towards the nurse's office. 

 

_Hot glass pierced your skin._

_You felt for the seat belt that was digging into your skin. It was stuck. Your vision clouded over red and that's when you noticed the blood._

_It was dripping from the cut on your lip, your nose and the glass stuck in your cheek._

_You realized you were alone. And that no one knew where you were. You started to panic._

_"I'm gonna die here."_

_You said to yourself, vocal cords struggling from the lack of air._

_You closed your eyes._

 


End file.
